


Wanderlust

by KyDesert



Series: Hush [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Link muses, Short One Shot, within the For Another Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyDesert/pseuds/KyDesert
Summary: Link muses about his need to see every corner of Hyrule.But maybe he's mistaken this all for a want, something different, something so much greater.Or, maybe he's just lonely.





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the middle of Chapter 1 of For Another, when Sidon asks Link about his travels. This gives a insight into how Link feels about being a wanderer, since in For Another you really just see Sidon looking in from the outside.

It was in every single one of his bones,

In every bit of his being.

He felt it pulling him bodily back and towards the places and people he’d have to leave behind. He… if the future followed his mind, and his thoughts, he would never see that desert again, in its wide and untamed expanse, sweltering heat enough to bring the strongest Gerudo warrior to her knees….

He would never again feel that sharp burn and hiss of the air in his lungs in Tabantha, trekking through the snow with nothing but an overtired horse and the rags he’d managed to keep on his back.

And perhaps that was a good thing, the removal of the discomfort of his travels, but that meant the removal of his travels. The fragrant air of Akkala was nothing without the curl of fear in his gut as he appraised a Guardian high above.

The warm Lanayru rain on his skin was nothing without the pressing sadness of Vah Ruta’s maze, her insides a tomb to the happy memories he did possess.

He could not imagine Hyrule Castle in its entirety, in its glory and at its peak if he did not stand and gaze at its ruins, surrounded by eighteen legs and three eyes trained on his every movement, arms locking and freezing, unable to find a way out of certain death…

And without that wanderlust pumping courage into his veins, giving him a reason to press on and fight for Hyrule, perhaps he would have laid down, let those eyes do what they would.

Link fought constantly against that wanderlust, but sometimes he let it take him, climbing to unimaginable heights to glimpse the warm orange glow of a shrine.

Sometimes… the wanderlust didn’t pull, or push. Sometimes it gently led him with gentle pangs and flutters in his stomach, until he was back breathing that soft air of Zora’s domain, back among comforts that would prepare him for his next excursion.

Never once did it cross Link’s mind, but the idea was not so farfetched. Perhaps it was not wanderlust that drew him back to the same place after every taxing battle, after ever close brush with painful, hot, scalding, pressing death.

Perhaps wanderlust gave way to love, and together they led Link back to Prince Sidon, and the endlessly beautiful Domain he’d learned to call another home.

But, for Link, both loves were a lonely, lonely  place. So maybe it was for the best that the thought never crossed his mind.

~X~

 _“Thunderblight,_ you say?”

“Yeah,” Link said, feeling fear twist in his gut again, regretting that he’d mentioned it. He let some excuse stumble from his tongue.

He remembered each moment of it, each strike rendering his limbs useless as he grasped for his weapon, long since fallen to the ground. Thunder turned him useless, now, even while he was alone on a clear night.

It wasn’t like he would tell Sidon, though, and make the poor Prince worry more than he already did.

“Tell me again, about the Gerudo? And the Rito?” Sidon’s eyes were bright in the darkness, shining…

So Link did, and he let his mind drift to the place it did every night, thinking about each of his adventures, the pain and the triumph of each moment.

He gave his mind to Wanderlust, and wrapped himself in the sheer… pain and romance of his wanderer’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man Sidon's in for a big glimpse into Link's feelings in For Another. 
> 
> Since For Another is mainly in Sidon's pov, I like to drop little bits like this and In Search Of to fill the story out from Link's perspective. 
> 
> Also I had writer's block.


End file.
